Il'itha
Character: Il'itha Versions: ''' '''V1: Il'itha '''Creator: '''Give A Guy Some Parts ''"Please, this is pathetic." '' Il'itha was initially made to be a physical incarnation of evil. Though this would be her downfall for a extremely long time, this was her imprisonment in reality. Though she has not actually escaped her confinement, she has been able to possess a mortal girl to use as a host body. The Beginnings Il'itha is one of the first "Gods" along with Ath, whom she developed an immense hatred towards. Her naturally deceptive nature garnered the attention of Siedan. These two would become, and would stay, mutual allies. Her power and nature had also gained the attention of Nempri, "The Creator", who wanted to use her as the psuedo-mother of his two sons: Alacran and Zommbak. She gladly accepted, but planned to use the two boys as her own vessels of destruction. However, to her surprise, Nempri betrayed her and had her contained in a prison that was inescapable even by someone with her power. Manipulating the War Despite her imprisonment, Il'itha was still able to coerce Zommbak into assassinating Nempri. This action is what initially started the Godly Civil War. Il'itha went on to dictate many other events of the war to come, such as: the murders of high-ranking officers, battles made to be failures, and many genocides. The Return of Il'itha Il'itha remained dormant for centillions of years until her eventual return. Using the body of the female bounty hunter Dieala as her new vessel. Il'itha naturally did not act for around 5 years, as she needed to wait until she gathered enough power and transformed the girl into suitable form for her personal desires. Her first act was to seek vengeance on Zommbak, the only one of the boys still alive at this time. During this confrontation Il'itha came out unscathed, while Zommbak lost an arm. Afterwards, her only major activities were destroying a few cities. Love and Marriage A rather short time after Il'itha's return, she meet a being by the name of "Hellbringer". After quite a long time together, the two fell in love, eventually got married, and had two children. Their names were Lucifer and Tyrania Powers and Abilities The full extent of Il'itha's power remains unknown, but she has been seen using mainly energy based attacks and makings thralls using corruption based powers. It has been shown she can level an entire city, and she has commonly said that she could destroy a planet if she so pleases. Personality Il'itha has shown herself to be a very violent, occasionally calm, and a sometimes mentally unstable person. She has, bizarrely enough, shown an intense fear of abandonment, which was shown when she very nearly went insane while Hellbringer went into a 5 year rest. Despite this, she has shown herself to be surprisingly loving, showing great compassion when Lucifer and Tyrania were both very young, and to Hellbringer. However, Il'itha has shown indifference to Lucifer's death. Behind the Scenes Il'itha was originally made for a MOC Contest made by Shade2800, and was made to play a very temporary role in Give A Guy Some Parts' main story. However, after her relationship with Hellbringer was created, she highly evolved as a character, and has truly become rather instrumental in the current story.